Guerra de Agua
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: El calor sofoca, hace hervir el cerebro y consume las ideas. Pero Harry, de pronto, sabe cuál es la solución perfecta. HG/RW HP/GW-CC.


Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K. Yo sólo le pido prestadas algunas cosas ;)

Afuera hace calor. Hace tanto calor que en cualquier momento se derretirán las nubes e inundarán el colegio, y esa idea parece bastante atractiva.

Hace tanto calor que en el cielo los pájaros sufren, y caerán muertos en cualquier momento.

El invierno acaba de irse y, al parecer, el verano tiene bastante prisa por llegar.

Hace calor, hace tanto, tanto calor que hace que Hermione Granger desee salir del aula y tirarse de cabeza al lago, con muchas ganas de perderse todas las clases del día, y eso ya es decir mucho.

No se supone que debiera hacer tanto calor en Escocia, en ésa época del año. Pero lo hace, y es extremadamente sofocante.

Definitivamente Hermione, al igual que Ron, prefiere el frío, la lluvia, el invierno, la nieve y las tardes junto a la chimenea, y ella sabe que Harry es el único que disfruta de los días con sol radiante.

Apenas notan que es hora de almorzar, y como siempre, antes de encaminarse al gran salón, los 3 amigos se reúnen en la puerta de la sala. Ron presenta en la cara la misma expresión de disgusto y sofoco que Hermione, pero Harry... Harry muestra una mueca de picardía, y no se esfuerza en ocultarla. Ron y Hermione se miran preocupados, si la profesora Trelawney estuviera ahí con ellos, sabría que esa expresión no augura nada bueno.

- hace calor -empieza Harry, Ron rueda los ojos y Hermione escucha atenta- sé que ustedes prefieren la lluvia, y como no existe ningún hechizo que pueda convocarla -Hermione se ve muy tentada a dejarle en claro que sí existe, aunque aún no han aprendido a usarlo, pero prefiere guardar silencio- he ideado el plan perfecto -sus amigos le miran extrañados- G-U-E-R-R-A D-E A-G-U-A -les deletrea Harry emocionado

Ron tarda un par de segundos en unir las letras, y cuando termina de hacerlo su expresión se suaviza hasta convertirse en una sonrisa algo malvada, y habla saboreando cada palabra que sale de su boca

- Me parece perfecto

Hermione frunce el ceño y se debate un segundo la respuesta, sabe que es peligroso, atrevido, tonto e inmaduro, y por más que suene extraño viniendo de ella, es por lo mismo que decide dejarse llevar

- No suena nada mal -sus amigos saben que la guerra depende de su respuesta- que más da? hagámoslo.

Todos se mueven con prisa y se corre la voz con increíble rapidez. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los jardines están plagados de Gryffindors, Huflepuffs y Ravenclaws

- La única regla - grita Harry desde una caja de alimento que Hagrid ha olvidado en el patio- es que si ven a Umbrigde... la empapen más que a cualquier Slytherin!! -se escucha un rugido de aprobación y la guerra se declara oficialmente

Lo primero que ha hecho Ron es mojar a Hermione, y luego de un grito y algunas risas de parte de ella, le ha devuelto la mano. Por algún no tan extraño motivo, a Harry le parece que dentro de esa pelea, sólo importan ellos, y ni para Ron ni para Hermione existe el resto.

Harry ha mojado a Luna y a Neville, y el pelo rojo de Ginny luce más intenso cada vez que le resbalan las gotas de agua. Los gemelos mojan a algunos Slytherin y por donde quiera que te encuentres, "aguamenti" es lo único que se escucha.

Ginny le ha lanzado con algo de malicia un golpe de agua particularmente potente a Harry en toda la espalda, antes de preparar la fuga. Harry la persigue hasta los bordes del bosque prohibido, la detiene por la cintura para que no escape, y ella ríe y grita mientras hilos de agua recorren su espalda, causándole escalofríos. Ella se gira y ambos han quedado de frente, a poca distancia, y sus varitas los empapan de lleno en la cara. Ginny ríe y parpadea para que el agua no entre a sus ojos, y los lentes de Harry están tan mojados que casi, casi le obstruyen la vista, pero le permiten ver como Ginny detiene el agua, y con sus manos le limpia los lentes. La pelirroja lo mira directo a los ojos, lo besa con ternura en la mejilla, y le dice en un susurro que declaren un empate, sin cerrar la posibilidad a una revancha y antes de que harry pueda hacer nada, ella corre en dirección a la multitud tan empapada como nunca lo ha estado. Harry no puede reprimir una sonrisa, porque sabe que Ginny 'se las trae', y la imagen de ella corriendo por el bosque con el pelo rojo fuego empapado hasta decir basta con un par de años más (n.a: o quizás sólo uno xD) le parece bastante atractiva. Pero antes de que su imaginación siga volando, sacude la cabeza, porque Ginny aún es una niña inocente, y es casi como su hermana menor. Mas cuando Harry la ve abrazar a Dean y besarle por primera vez fugazmente en la boca, empieza a creer que no es tan inocente, y que quizás él no la vea como una hermana menor después de todo, aunque debe admitir que Ginny quizás haya crecido algo rápido.

Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza y decide buscar a sus amigos, pero cuando vé a Ron abrazar a Hermione y susurrarle algo, al parecer chistoso, al oído, prefiere no molestarlos, y debe decir que se siente algo solo.

No termina de sentarse en el suelo cuando sus lentes vuelven a empañarse, y a través del vidrio mojado la divisa correr y reír, y de sus ojos rasgados y oscuros escapa una alegría que lo llama a perseguirla. Harry persigue a Cho hasta un lugar que no recuerda haber visto, y le moja el cabello oscuro, y mientras ella ríe, disimuladamente Harry desvía la vista hacia Ginny. Ella corre de la mano de Dean, y luce radiante, bonita.

No puede negar que le molesta un poco que lo haya besado, pero al menos, razona, Ron y Hermione han vuelto a sonreír, y allí, en los patios de Hogwarts, cerca de Cho Chang, siente que el calor, por fin, ha empezado a disminuir.


End file.
